Master Masochism
by MangaMunchies
Summary: Ranmaru's still depressed that Momou's gone... What happens next? Read to find out ;) (Ranmaru x Momou)
1. Chapter 1

_I never should have fallen for him._

* * *

"My name is Rindou Ranmaru!" I yelled. "Come and get me if you think you can!"

Boys from all over challenged me right away. Meh. Too easy.

"So she's fi~nally back to her usual self, isn't she?" I hear Nadeshiko say.

"Tsk," I mutter, flipping some guy over my shoulder. "You wish."

Suddenly, there's a guy in front of me with spiky brown hair... Dog god?

On instinct, I throw him hard on the ground.

"Ow," he winces, placing a hand on his side as he stands up.

On closer inspection, he's not Momou. His large eyes are pale, and his eyelashes are a lot longer than mine. He almost looks like a girl.

"Dude, you okay?" someone asks him. "She threw you way harder than the others."

The boy smiles reassuringly at the other boy. "I'm fine," he says.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I tell him. "I got caught up in the moment..."

"It's okay!" he says. "I'm happy Rindou-san noticed me!"

"You... were in line," I answer blankly.

Then the bell rings. Oh, time for class.

I sit down and stare out the window. Memories seem to fill my head.

Momou fighting me on the bridge when Momiji turned girly. Momou and I training together. The letter Momou left me...

"...dou," I hear faintly. "Rindou!"

I jump up. "What?"

The teacher looks at me. "I was asking you a question..."

"Oh, sorry..." I say.

"Ranmaru, are you okay?" Ichiko asks.

"You're spacing out a lot," Nadeshiko adds.

I nod. "Just a little tired," I answer. "Don't worry."

 _I never should have fallen for him._

* * *

"I wonder when he'll master masochism," I ponder. "Will I even be alive?"

I'm going through training in the woods. At least, I was supposed to, but...

"Why do I keep thinking about dog god?!" I yell, punching a tree. It topples over. Oops.

I sigh and sit on the damp dirt.

"Isn't he already a master at masochism?!" I yell at no one in particular. "What kind of training does he even need?!"

I sob and bury my face into my arms.

"Why can't he just come back?!"

"Ah," a voice says. "We sure do think alike."

My eyes widen. _No way..._

"Anyway, look at me, won't you?"

My arms are pulled away from my face. It's a wonder I can see through all my tears, but I do. I see him.

"Momou!" I yell happily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Ranmaru!" Momou grins. "I'm -"

I slap him across his face.

"How dare you?!" I yell, punching him. "It's been so long now... and you finally come? You jerk!"

I stop to look at him.

Momou's lip is bleeding, his head has a giant bump on it, but his eyes are sparkling.

"Please hit me more!" he yells, as ropes suddenly appear on him.

I forgot he was a masochist. Oops.

I slap myself in the face. "Of course not," I sigh.

"I missed you," he says.

My face turns red. "W-what?"

No way, no way! What's happening, what is-

"Hit me again!" Momou yells, his eyes sparkling again. "I missed your punch!"

I force a smile and slam my fist into his stomach, trying to release the frustration. Nice punching dummy. Especially since he wants to be hit.

 _You idiot!_ I tell myself. _Did you really think he'd be romantically interested in someone like you?_

 _Yes,_ my inner voice says. _I did._

I stop punching and flop down on the ground- who cares if it's muddy anyway?

"By the way," Momou says, squatting down next to me, "how are Ichiko and that green-haired guy doing?"

"You mean Ichiko and Tsuwabuki?" I ask.

He nods.

"Fine," I shrug.

"Oh," he says quietly.

I stare at him. "What is wrong with you today?"

"Well, um," Momou says awkwardly. "You... like that guy, right?"

"Nah," I say. "I _liked_ him. Not anymore."

"Really?" Momou asks. He seems to have cheered up.

"Yep," I smile. "There's someone else now."

"Really?" Momou asks again- but getting disappointed this time.

"Mm-hm."

"Can I ask who?"

"Dog god," I say.

"What?" Momou asks.

"Didn't you ask who?" I grin.

He blushes. Interesting. I've never seen him blush before.

"But..." Momou says quietly, "I can't be with you. I'm not supposed to come here at all- the gods are afraid I won't be able to leave. I snuck out for one last conversation with you."

"Wait- I- what?" I say, my words all jumbled.

"Thank you," Momou smiles. "I feel the same way."

I sit up. "You- you're just leaving like this? I-"

He gently places his lips on mine. My eyes widen.

"Goodbye," Momou says, standing up. "... Ranmaru."

Then he leaps into a tree.

"MOMOU!" I yell. "Don't just leave like that! I... I..."

"... I love you," I whisper, even though he won't hear it.

I slump over so the tips of my hair are touching the muddy ground. They ruin the pink color. It's fine, though, because the brown is soon washed away.

Was it raining? I look up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. Completely blue sky.

I realize I am the only thing wet. And what I thought was rain were coming from my eyes. Tears.

 _I never should have fallen for him._


End file.
